Bitty Baby Bonnie
by Lizzy3
Summary: What if one if the Dursleys liked Harry? This is an alternate reality fic about Bonnie Dursley, Vernon and Petunia's witch daugter. She's taken to the Burrow along with Harry. R


Disclaimer- I own the plot and Bonnie, JK Rowling owns everything else. Now, everything has happened the same way as in the books except that the Dursleys have a daughter. This first chapter is a bit scattered but tell me if you want more.  
  
What if someone in the Dursley house loved Harry......  
  
"Harry, Harry please wake up!" a little girl shook Harry, here crystal blue eyes. "Harry, get up, I've can't go to sleep," the little voice whispered.  
  
"What is it Bonnie?" Harry mumbled sleepily rolling over and facing the 8- year-old.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" she whispered.  
  
"Sure honey," Harry said, scooting over and letting her get under the covers. She curled up to him and was asleep in a second.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Aunt Petunia screamed.  
  
"Ugh" Harry grunted, getting up and stepping out of his room. He decided to just let Bonnie sleep. He walked into the kitchen and followed his Aunt's orders.  
  
"Have you heard from those nasty people you like staying with?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking up from his paper.  
  
"No Uncle Vernon, but I'll tell you if they do," Harry said obediently. Why fight with his Uncle when it only would cause Bonnie pain. Whenever Uncle Vernon got mad at Harry and they both stormed out, he took it out on his daughter. His unwanted daughter I might add.  
  
When Bonnie was born Uncle Vernon had to stay with Aunt Petunia in the hospital, loosing him over a million dollars. Harry wasn't quite sure how, but as a result none of the Dursleys liked her. She was the odd one out. She would cry every time Harry left for school or the Weasleys, it broke his heart. This is why he had owled Ron to see if Bonnie could live with the Weasleys. Now, this wasn't as crazy as it may sound. Bonnie had showed magical powers. The Dursleys had already said they would disown her if they found out.  
  
Harry then went out the door to do his yard work. He mowed the lawn, washed the car, pruned the flowerbeds, etc. Dudley waddled out at varied points during his yard work, but he couldn't handle the fresh air for very long. At about 4:00 he went in and found Uncle Vernon sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I have a proposition for you. I know that you know that Bonnie is err, well she one of us. Now, I know you don't want her so why don't you turn her over the Weasleys," Uncle Vernon cut off Harry.  
  
"Turn a Dursley over the those monsters! Well I never. Have you asked them?" Uncle Vernon hissed. Then a brown owl flew through the window. Harry caught the letter before it flew off.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum almost went ballistic when I asked her about Bonnie. She consented, obviously. Did you ask your Uncle, I mean I know about the whole Bonnie being a witch thing but he still cares about his daughter right? Well, we'll be over later tonight to pick you up, if not Bonnie. Be ready at 11:00 pm.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
"So, Uncle Vernon, what do you say? Bonnie and I would be totally taken off your mind. I mean, you'll loose me regardless, but don't you want to get rid of your "disgrace to the family" daughter?" Harry asked, pissed off even as he said the words. He had become very rebellious as he grew into his 15-year-old self.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young man. Bonnie is my daughter and you won't be taking her anywhere. I will stomp this stupid magic stuff out of her even if I have to physically beat it out of her," Uncle Vernon replied savagely.  
  
"Don't think I'll let you torture her! I will get her, heaven knows I care about her more then the rest of your family combined!" Harry hissed.  
  
"You go to your room now!" he screamed. Harry went up. Bonnie had finished reading her book and cleaning her room and was sitting on his bed. By then it was 7:00 and Harry was ready to pack. He took a look at Bonnie and knew he couldn't leaver her there. He would just have to take her with him.  
  
"Bonnie, we're going somewhere tonight, you'll need to pack your bags," Harry said to her. Her face broke into a grin as wide as a mile. "Wait until the rest of them are asleep. I think that your dad is going to lock your door so just wait until I pick the lock. When I do that'll mean that they're here. Now you're going to have to be quick. We'll probably only have about 5 minutes to get to the car before your parents will wake up. Only pack what you'll need for the rest of your life. I left adoption papers here. I know your parents will sign them eventually and if they don't I'll turn them into the authorities so don't worry."  
  
"Okay Harry, I'll be ready," she said rushing off to her room. Harry looked around his room and packed his stuff. When all the Dursleys had fallen asleep he crept down the stairs and got his stuff from under the stairs. He got into bed and slept until he heard a tapping on the window.  
  
He jumped up and let Ron in. "Just put my stuff in the car and I'll get Bonnie," Harry whispered. He paused at the doorway, "Ron, thanks man, this really means a lot to me." He quickly unlocked Bonnie's door, she was sitting at her desk, ready to go. She had only packed to bags and still her room looked bare. Harry grabbed her hand and led her to his room. She looked in amazement at the hovering car, this time a red VW that Bill had given his dad for his Birthday. Harry hoisted her into the car where Ron was waiting to help her. He laid a letter on the bed and dove into the car.  
  
"That was less eventful then the first time we rescued you," Fred said from the front.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be hell in the morning though," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, who are all these people?" Bonnie asked timidly, scooting up next to him. George turned his head to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm George and this is my brother Fred. You must be Bonnie Dursley, Harry told us you were pretty, but I didn't expect you to be this pretty, you know with your family and all," he said grinning.  
  
"Thank you, and you must be Ron. Harry wouldn't stop talking about you after his first year," Bonnie giggled, extending her hand in greeting.  
  
"Yep, I'm Ron. Don't you listen to anything Harry says about me, he's laying. Mum's going to love you. She still hasn't gotten over Ginny's piercing and now she has you, another baby doll, she'll be ecstatic!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny's to piercings?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep, two on each ear and one on her bellybutton. Mum and Dad were pissed off as hornets when they found out," Fred said from the driver's seat.  
  
Bonnie fell asleep after about 10 minutes of travel and Fred covered her up with a blanket. When they finally touched down at the Burrow the sun was just coming up. Mrs. Weasley was standing on the lawn. Harry picked Bonnie up and walked toward her. "Morning Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for agreeing to do this. You know it's only till Sirius gets his name cleared. Why'd Dumbledore let me stay here, I thought he said no," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Oh, well, he said that when he finished putting some protection charms on the house you could come. You know he felt very strongly about Bonnie, said she showed very promising powers. She's a darling, just bring her inside, breakfast is almost ready," Mrs. Weasley said before going to help her sons.  
  
Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table. "Where should I put this sack of potatoes Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Molly made up a room let me show you to it. How was the trip?" he asked, leading Harry to a little room that had been, up until that time, been Percy's study. It now was covered in yellow paint with a blue bed cover and white bedside table.  
  
"It was great, thanks for letting them use it," Harry said putting her into the bed.  
  
An hour later they had all made themselves comfortable and were sitting down to a big breakfast. Bonnie came in sleepily, wearing one of Ginny's old nightgowns. Her brown curls tied back in an untidy ponytail. She immediately went for Harry. She buried her head in his chest, blushing.  
  
"Everybody, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, these are the Weasleys," Harry said.  
  
She raised her head. "Hello, thank you for letting me stay here," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh dear, it's a pleasure!"  
  
"Now this is Charlie, he works with Dragons! Why don't you tell him how much you love Dragons," Harry said, pointing to the smiling face.  
  
"You work with Dragons?" Bonnie exclaimed, over coming her embarrassment for a moment. She went and sat on a stool at his feet. "Do they every breath fire on you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why are you so interested in Dragons?" Charlie asked, baffled about her openness.  
  
"I read one of Harry's books that he left while he was at school. My favorite's the Chinese Fireball, what's yours?" she asked, looking up at him. 


End file.
